vfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the War
"Welcome to the War" is the fifth episode of Season 1 of V. It aired on March 30, 2010. Summary Erica finds her life in danger when she's attacked at home; a dangerous new member is recruited for the Resistance, as the Visitors shore up their defenses; Anna wonders why Chad hasn't followed up on his diagnosed aneurysm; and Ryan's concern grows over Val's "abnormal" pregnancy. Synopsis Jack is brought to the Visitor Healing Center by Father Travis after he was stabbed by the V Bald Security Guard. Meanwhile, Erica is trying to get in touch with Tyler after she spots a message he sends to Brandon about being invited on board the New York Mothership. She is then attacked by the V Bald Security Guard, but she manages to kill him after a fight. Across town, Valerie's appetite has experienced a dramatic increase, and she thinks that it is not normal since most pregnant women lose their appetites during their first trimester. Ryan is concerned and tells her that it is not an average pregnancy, causing Valerie to question that statement. Ryan pretends that it is due to her pre-existing heart condition, rather than tell her the truth. Erica informs Ryan about the attack by the V Bald Security Guard, and asks why others are not out there hunting them down. Ryan informs her that they have to "clean up their own messes" with Anna. They are both concerned that Jack has been unreachable, but Ryan discloses that Georgie is out looking for Jack. Erica then heads out to try to get Tyler, asking Ryan to dispose of the body of the V Bald Security Guard. On the New York Mothership, Tyler is placed in the Memory Chamber. Lisa informs Anna that Erica keeps calling, a being worried mother. To that, Anna says to keep Tyler until they have what they need, going on to mention that Tyler can have only one family:us (implying Anna and Lisa). Erica arrives at the Visitor Embassy and confronts Marcus over Tyler. Marcus brings Erica to a room to speak to Tyler. When she reaches out to pull Tyler away, she discovers that she had been speaking to a hologram. Marcus then tells her that Tyler is still on the Mothership, and promises her that Tyler will be safe for as long as he is a guest on the Mothership. All this is being watched by Anna. Anna watches Chad Decker's news report on the explosion at Lyndhurst Shipping Company, and Marcus tells her that their fail-safe ensures that the Visitors will not be implicated in any way. She asks about their internal investigations, but Marcus tells her that the surveillance footage was erased before the blast. Anna tells him to uncover evidence and to hand it over to the FBI. Marcus is concerned about the existence of the Fifth Column and tells Anna that they need an army to crush it, but they have too few soldiers on the 29 motherships. Anna tells him that he will get that army, promising to make one. Jack's stab wound is healed at the Visitor Healing Center, but is too weak to resist when they inject him with the R6 compound. Ryan goes to visit Dr. Leah Pearlman, a Visitor doctor. He asks her help with discovering the real use of the R6 compound, as well as to help with Valerie's pregnancy. She is initially shocked about the revelation, but warns Ryan of the potential ramifications should Anna find out. Chad Decker goes to see a neurologist for a second opinion over the Visitor diagnosis of his impending aneurysm. Dr. Martin, his doctor, tells him that their scans do not show anything, and goes on to say that the type of aneurysm is inoperable by human medical technology. Georgie, looking for Jack, goes to St. Josephine's Church. He is told by Father Travis about the stabbing, and that Jack is at the Visitor Healing Center. At the FBI, Paul Kendrick informs Erica that there are no clues from the explosion at the Lyndhurst Shipping Company warehouse, but the Visitors have offered to help in their investigations. Marcus shows them a device to help, and pin down a set of finger prints, which match up to Kyle Hobbes. Ryan and Erica then contemplate recruiting Kyle Hobbes into their resistance operation. As it turns out, the Visitors have framed Kyle Hobbes for the bombing of the warehouse. Meanwhile, Anna expresses concern that Chad has not signed up for treatment for the diagnosed aneurysm. She uses his health worries into strong-arming him into running a piece on the Visitor Healing Center. Georgie steals into the Visitor Healing Center and helps Jack to break out, while Erica and Ryan go on a hunt for Kyle Hobbes. Erica and Ryan inform Hobbes that he was framed for the bombing at the Lyndhurst warehouse, and persuade him to leave with them before the arrival of the FBI. Lisa, who has been studying Tyler's memories wonders why there is so much information. Anna explains that human memories are tied with emotions, whereas Visitors have evolved with efficiency in mind. They plan to take Tyler away from Erica, and then for Lisa to fulfill her destiny. Georgie brings Jack back to St. Josephine's Church, where they are met by Erica, Ryan and Hobbes. Hobbes is not convinced to join the resistance, since there is no money in it for him. Ryan tries a last-ditch attempt by revealing his reptilian eyes. Ryan later finds out from Dr. Leah Pearlman that the Visitors are tagging humans with the R6 compound. Erica is back home fixing the living room after her earlier attack when Tyler returns home. She wants to tell him about the Visitors, but realize that he is wearing the Human Peace Ambassador jacket, and that she is under surveillance. Valerie Stevens becomes increasingly worried about her pregnancy, as she starts to get weird cravings, including the dead mouse under the trap in her apartment. He talks to Ryan about it, but he still withholds the truth about himself from her. Up in the New York Mothership, Anna mates with the soldier that she had selected, and then devours him for food, saying that her children need sustenance. Category:2009 Season 1